Bajo La Lluvia
by MilfeulleS
Summary: Un Kiba herido y desmayado bajo un árbol, definitivamente no se oía bien. / — ¿Qué haces aquí? — / — No me gusta ese tono. Jamás hablas así. No pareces tu — / EDITANDO


Lluvia. Lo único que le faltaba. Normalmente no se hubiera quejado. Adoraba sentir como las pequeñas gotas se traslucian sobre su piel. Era un sensación indescriptible. Le transmitía paz y quietud, a pesar del movimiento de las mismas. Pero hoy.. no. Hoy no era un día para relajarse. Por qué? Simple.

No se le ocurrió mejor idea, que ir a entrenar. Y por qué no? Él es un ninja. Es algo normal. Algo.. natural. En fin. Se dirijió al antiguo campo de entrenamiento del equipo 8 con Akamaru. Entrenó y entrenó largas horas. Desafortunadamente no logró darse cuenta a tiempo para reaccionar. Unos ninjas enemigos lo acorralaron y comenzaron a atacarlo. Él estaba bastante exhausto por tanto entrenamiento, asi que no duró mucho. Quedó bastante mal herido, o eso pensaba; le dolía mucho todo el cuerpo y sus heridas aún seguían sangrando.

- Busca ayuda. - logró articular a Akamaru, quien intentaba vanamente lamer sus heridas para que dejen de sangrar. Al escuchar la orden, no dudó ni un minuto en salir corriendo, no sin antes.. verificar que los enemigos esten lejos, bien lejos.

Apenas su fiel amigo comenzó a correr, se desató una pequeña llovizna. Su cara denotó frustración. Y ahí estaba, herido como nunca, intentó moverse bajo un árbol para cubrirse. Lo logró a cambio de muchas mas horas de ese insufrible dolor.

- Tsk, esto no podría empeorar. - pensó mientras intentaba desconectarse del mundo. Quería dejar vagar su mente hacia cualquier otro lado que no fuera en el que se encontraba en esos momentos.

Akamaru corría por todas las calles de Konoha, buscando alguien que pudiera ayudar a su dueño amigo. Hinata? No, estaria en la misma situación que él. Buscaria a alguien para ayudarlo. Shino? Tambien haría lo mismo. Kurenai-sensei? Parecia una buena opción, pero no. Lo que necesitaba era a alguien que pudiera hacer algo útil. Y como si un angel ahí arriba lo hubiera escuchado ladrar, la solucion apareció ante sus ojos. Su dueño siempre hablaba de ella con él, sin mencionar que la nombraba en sueños.

Ni se lo pensó dos veces en ir hasta allí y jalarla para que lo siguiera.

- Akamaru? Qué-é? - Preguntó extrañada mientras él la tironeaba. Recibió un ladrido como respuesta.

- Quiéres que te siga? - Akamaru echó a correr, dándole a entender un "sí".

La verdad, no entendía para nada la actitud de aquel perro. Por qué quería que lo siguiera? Habría sucedido algo? Por qué Kiba no estaba con él? Por Dios! Y si le pasó algo a Kiba?!? Por mas que intentó no pensar en eso, esas ideas no se iban de su cabeza. Hacia ya muchos años que había dejado de suspirar por Sasuke. Llegaron en un dos por tres, y al hacerlo, estaba que no cabia en su asombro. Kiba, herido y desmayado bajo un árbol, definitivamente no se oía bien.

Se acercó corriendo y se arrodilló a su lado. Primero lo primero, intentó despertarlo.

- Kiba.. - le llamó - Kiba-kun.. - lo movió un poco mas fuerte. Suspiró aliviada al ver que abría los ojos.

- Sakura? - preguntó extrañado. Se sonrojó instantaneamente al darse cuenta que sus rostros estaban bastante cerca. Ella se extrañó por ese gesto, pero al darse cuenta de lo mismo, inmediatamente giro su rostro que ya debía de confundirse con un tomate.

- Qué haces aqui? - intentó sonar calmado.

- Akamaru vino a buscarme y me trajo hasta aqui. - volvió a mirarlo con determinación. - Qué fue lo que paso? - continuó seria.

- Unos ninjas enemigos aparecieron y nos atacaron. No logramos olfatearlos a tiempo. Akamaru y yo nos defendiamos, estabamos entrenando asi que no pudimos darles mucha batalla. Supongo que me lleve la peor parte. - sonrió ante eso último.

- Qué querían? - volvió a cuestionar tan tajantemente que Kiba dudaba que fuera la verdadera Sakura. Parecía mas preocupada por sus heridas que él mismo.

- Supongo que solo mataban el tiempo, no mencionaron nada en la batalla. - trató de aclarar lo mas posible sus dudas, limitandose a contestar lo pedido.

- De que aldea eran? - seguía con el interrogatorio. Si descubría quienes eran, los perseguiría y los mataría por haberle hecho eso a su Kiba.

- No lo se, creo que del Sonido. - dudó un poco. No recordaba muy bien sus bandanas.

- Se dirijieron a su aldea? - Oh si, los haría sufrir tanto.

- No me gusta.. - susurró bajando su mirada.

- Disculpa? - desconcertada. Qué cosa no le gustaba?

- No me gusta ese tono. Jamás hablas asi. No pareces tu. - dicho eso último, desvió su mirada, aún baja, hacia otro lado.

Ella no podía creerlo. Se fijaba en la forma en la que hablaba? Por eso lo dijo? Ahh, Sakura deberías dejar de hacerte ilusiones, pensó. Ahora, estaba en una bien gorda. No tenía pensado declararsele hoy y menos en esas circunstancias. Esto es genial. Debía encontrarse una excusa pero ya!.

- Debo.. informarselo a la Hokage, por eso hacia tantas preguntas. - Bien, esa idea si que fue buena.

- No me molestan tus preguntas, solo el tono que utilizabas. - contraatacó. Si! eso fue lo que hizo! Ahora si que no tenia nada que decir.

- Lo lamento. - se disculpó. - Déjame revisarte. - intentó cambiar en vano de tema.

- Por cierto.. no es necesario que informes a la Hokage, como ya te dije.. seguro que solo estaban matando el tiempo. - comentó restandole importancia mientras ella le revisaba el brazo derecho.

Se detuvo al instante y comenzó a rodearla un aura negra. Señal que estaba completamente furiosa. Kiba lo notó, y no pudo evitar el enorme escalofrio que recorrió su espalda. Akamaru? Él estaba descansando en un arbol bastante apartado para dejarlos solos. No tenía escapatoria.

- Qué solo mataban el tiempo? - dijó con su aura maligna aún rodeandola y levantando el puño. Kiba, sintió que era su fin.

- Como puedes decir eso Kiba-kun!? Mira como te han dejado!!. Que mataban el tiempo dices? Lo único que podran matar esos tontos, son gusanos cuando los ponga bajo tierra!!! - gritó muy furiosa, levantandose.

- T-Tranquila, S-Sa-Sakura... - colocó suave y nerviosamente su mano sobre su puño. Al sentir este contacto, la pelirosa reaccionó y se sonrojó. Kiba la jaló para que se sentara y se calme.

- Gracias por preocuparte.. - desvió la mirada. - Aunque no sea para tanto.. Gracias.. enserio. - se sonrojó fuertemente al notar la insistente mirada de la pelirosa sobre él. Y en ese momento Sakura pensó que no había nada mas tierno en el mundo que esta imagen frente a sus ojos.

Inconcientemente llevo su mano hasta la mejilla de él, y comenzó a darle pequeñas caricias a su rostro. Como si estuviera inspeccionandolo. Su piel era muy suave, especialmente en esas adorables marcas rojas que lo caracterizaban.

- S-Sakura.. - Kiba estaba rojo a mas no poder, al contrario de Sakura, que solo llevaba un puequeño rubor, y su mirada estaba perdida en algun punto de su cara, como si fuera de lo mas interesante. Tenía que admitirlo. Amó todas y cada una de esas caricias. Y como no amar el momento en que la chica de la cual estuviste enamorado secretamente durante tanto tiempo, esté haciendote esto?. Se sentía en el cielo. Las caricias que le proporcionaba eran tan.. dulces.

No quiso quedarse atrás. Levanto su mano como pudo, pues aún tenía algo de dolor, ya que no había terminado de curarlo, y la imitó. Acariciaba lentamente su mejilla al igual que ella la de él. Notó como cerró los ojos con satisfacción, y recargó suavemente su rostro donde su mano, indicandole que continuara. Vió que volvió a abrir los ojos, y lo siguiente lo desmoronó.

Con su pulgar, ella acariciaba ahora sus labios. Recorriendolos de principio a fin.

- Kiba-kun... - susurró muy despacio. Su boca entreabierta, el tono de voz tan.. provocativo? No soportaría por mucho tiempo, sin cometer alguna locura.

- Puedo.. - siguió sin importarle que contestara. - .. besarte?

Esa pregunta si que lo habia tomado por sorpresa. Y sin dejarlo siquiera reaccionar, Sakura acortó la distancia entre sus labios, depositando un tierno beso. Kiba no salia de su impresión. Deberías estar disfrutando!! Qué haces pensando?!? le gritaba una vocecita dentro de su cabeza. Justo cuando iba a responder, Sakura se apartó y bufó molesta cruzandose de brazos. Otra mirada incredula de parte del castaño.

- No es justo. - dijó bajito. Pero como bien sabemos, el oído del clan Inuzuka, es agudísimo. - Te robas mis sueños de cada noche, y mis pensamientos durante todo el dia sin remordimiento alguno, y me niegas un simple beso? - claramente estaba mas que frustrada.

- Qué.. Qué yo qué? - Tierra llamando a Kiba. Acababa de declararse?!?

- Lo que oíste! Al final.. eres igual de impasible que Sasuke. - sentenció. Bueno, esto ya era el colmo. Su felicidad se acababa de ir por el drenaje en cuanto lo comparó con ese insípido Uchiha.

Frunció notoriamente el ceño y se abalanzó sobre Sakura, olvidandose por completo de su estado físico. Ambos cayeron al piso, él encima de ella. Sabia de sobra que era mas fuerte y eso pasaria. Paso uno: Listo. Apoyó sus brazos y rodillas a sus costados, para evitar que cargara con su peso. Paso dos: Listo.

- Jamás.. - dijó con notable rabia. - .. vuelvas a compararme con ése infeliz. - Paso tres: Listo. No esperó mas. Puso en claro sus palabras cuando al terminar lo dicho, devoró salvajemente sus labios. Paso cuatro: Con éxito.

No sabia de donde habia sacado el valor para declararsele de forma indirecta. Pero lo hizo. Y vaya que funcionó!. Aunque no pudo evitar pensar que solo lo hacía para demostrar que no debía compararlo con Sasuke. Optó por seguir la corriente y disfrutarlo. Esta oportunidad no iba a repetirse. No todos los días, el amor de tu vida te planta un beso de esa forma. Porque eso era.

El amor de su vida. No el principe azul que creía que Sasuke era. Él era real. Y tenía todo lo que ella buscaba en un hombre. No las cualidades superficiales con las que adornaba el nombre del Uchiha.

El beso era algo torpe. Era su primer beso. No sabia muy bien que hacer. _Su primer beso.._ Y Sakura lo notó. Lo supo cuando lo apartó suavemente tomandolo de la mejilla y le dijo unas palabras.

- Kiba-kun, ya he probado tus labios.. - susurró - ahora.. déjame probar tu lengua. - sin mas, volvió a besarlo, acariciando los labios del castaño con su lengua, para acostumbrarlo a la maravillosa sensación que ella estaba sintiendo. Había dejado de ser salvaje. Se dejaba ser. Era tranquilo, dulce, un toque de ternura. Perfecto.

Kiba tenía una mano en la mejilla de Sakura y, la otra enroscada en su cintura, atrayendola mas hacia él. Ella lo guiaba con sus manos sobre sus mejillas y paseándose de vez en cuando por sus cabellos.

Si bien era un beso tranquilo, lento y demás; la falta de aire se hizo presente. La verdad?, no querían separarse. La realidad?, tenían que hacerlo. Ambos se merecían una explicación de los actos contrarios. El castaño tragó duramente mientras intentaba mantener la mirada. Esta de sobra decir el enorme sonrojo con el que contaban.

- Asi que... - intentó decir Kiba algo dubitativo, pero no le salían las palabras. Mejor dicho, no sabía que decir exactamente.

- Lo siento.. - se disculpó en un susurro, mientras desviaba su mirada. Aún estaban en el suelo.

- Por qué te disculpas Sakura? - le sorprendió no tartamudear.

- N-No debí.. - dejó la frase inconclusa. Se sobreentendía a que se refería. No entendía como podía ella echarse la culpa.

- No.. Yo soy el que debe disculparse, fui yo el que se abalanzó sobre ti y.. yo.. Ahh - suspiró resignado - Sakura perdoname. - Si bien termino de decirlo, tomo sus mejillas entre sus manos y volvió a besarla. Quería demostrarle que por mas que haya pedido perdon, no se arrepentía en lo absoluto.

Volvieron a separarse, y el castaño la miraba con mucha mas intensidad.

- K-Kiba.. - logró susurrar de tanta sorpresa.

- Lo volvería a hacer una y mil veces. - Estaba completamente seguro de lo que hacía. Ella le correspondia de la misma forma asi que.. Por qué no arriesgarse? Ademas su cara sorprendida era todo un poema. Sonrió de manera cómplice, mostrando todos sus dientes.

- Ademas.. - continuó - Es como tu dijiste. - dejándola con la duda. Ella parecía pensarlo demasiado, por lo que la ayudó un poco. - No tengo remordimiento alguno en robarte el sueño y tus pensamientos. - aún riendo.

Cabe aclarar el impresionante sonrojo que ella tenía en ese momento? Supongo que no. Aunque ya pasaba a ser algo fosforescente.

De un momento a otro, él se levantó y se sento de brazos y piernas cruzadas, deviando la mirada haciendose el ofendido. Sakura se reincorporó y lo miró extrañada.

- Pero tu tampoco pareces tenerlo. - la miró y le saco la lengua. Ella ya estaba volando por las estrellas; luego en un campo de lirios; nadando con algunas sirenas, entre otras cosas. Se sentía tan llena de vida al escuchar todas esas cosas. El amor de su vida le correspondía!! Había algo mejor que eso?

- Quiero decir.. - aclaró. - siempre estas en mis pensamientos, aunque.. no me robas el sueño. - El mundo en el que Sakura había entrado, se rompió en mil pedazos como si fuera un espejo. - Tu eres la protagonista de todos ellos. - se acercó a darle un corto beso en los labios. - Te amo.

En ese momento, ella le dió un golpe en la cabeza; de esos que suele darle a Naruto. Y es que era igual de infantil que él!

- Hey! Por qué hiciste eso? - sobandose la cabeza.

- No vuelvas a asustarme asi! - dijo sollozando y lanzándose a sus brazos. Invirtiendo la posición anterior. Ahora ella estaba arriba de él, pero con sus cuerpos pegados.

Kiba comenzó a acariciarle sus sedosos cabellos rosas, mientras la abrazaba por la cintura.

- No tienes compación por alguien que está herido? - mensionó con burla. Sakura levantó la cabeza rapidamente mirandolo con culpa.

- Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento. - se disculpaba incontables veces. - Lo había olvidado!! - dijo como si no fuera obvio. - Ven, recargate sobre el árbol. - se reincorporó y lo ayudó a moverse. - Comenzaré por tus brazos.

Se escuchaba de vez en cuando algun quejido de dolor por parte de Kiba. Nada grave. Mejor dicho, nada que la pelirosa no pueda solucionar.

- Cada vez que me toques en un lugar que me duela, voy a reclamar un beso. - dijo burlonamente. Recien había terminado con su brazo, y aun faltaba el resto del cuerpo. Iba a ser una larga tarde.

Y asi era. Cada vez que Sakura le hacía doler, éste la tomaba del rostro, y la besaba dulcemente. Debía admitir que algunos dolores, los provocó apropósito.

- Auch! - se quejó Kiba.

- Pero si aquí nisiquiera estas herido. - le extrañó a Sakura.

- Oops.. - sonrió mostrando toda la dentadura. Y es que solo mostrar esa sonrisita lo delataba. Asi que esta vez, fue Sakura quien, en un movimiento delicado lo tomó por el menton, pues aun no había curado algunos golpes en la cara, y lo besó tiernamente.

- Kiba-kun.. - lo miró un poco apenada. El levantó una ceja de incredulidad, invitandola a que continuara.

- También te amo. - le dijo besándolo apasionadamente, pero con cuidado de no lastimarlo. Él sonrió sobre sus labios, y correspondió al beso de la misma forma, pero abrazándola posesivamente.

Y es que era de _él_, **Su** Sakura, y _nadie_ iba a quitarsela; ya no.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o--o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Holaaa! ^^ No es muy buen final no?

Espero que igual les haya gustado!

Es mi primer KibaSaku, no sean malos! xD

La verdad es que me gusta mucho esta pareja *-*!

Asi que ayer Jashin me iluminó, y hoy lo terminé de escribir.!

Diganme que tal si?

_Dejen Reviews!! ^^_

**Milfeulle Sakuraba.**


End file.
